SSBU Theme With Lyrics
by Red5T65
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title. Make sure to listen to an extended version because this thing is so long it takes two full repetitions to fully make it. You'll see why.


**A/N: I'm legitimately surprised no one's made this yet. Like seriously, it's crazy. Anyway, here's my fan lyrics for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's main theme!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Main Theme

Composed by Hideki Sakamoto

Fan Lyrics by Red5T65 (Extended Version Recommended)

* * *

Everyone is here, get ready to fight!

The time battle is right now, everyone's pumped, here we go!

* * *

Battling all of our mighty foes,

With all of our special powers,

All of us saving those who can't fight on their own,

From the evils of our worlds!

* * *

Rising up against villains abound,

Keeping our universe safe,

Everyone is pitching in right about now,

Powering all of us up!

* * *

But, though we all fight, we don't always win,

But still, we will, always rise, again!

* * *

We're the best, above all of the rest,

Saving all our friends from harm,

And although, we can never rest,

We never care at all!

* * *

Because we all fight,

For the greater good of us all,

And still, we will,

Defend all those who need our help!

* * *

Alright, here it comes,

Bring it in, everyone!

* * *

Woah~ (It's time to go (Yeah, it's time to go))

* * *

Let's list off, everyone's here!

Get ready to go! (Get ready to go!)

* * *

Woah-oh-oh!

* * *

Mario, best known hero of the universe!

Luigi, his brother, who no one can call worse!

Donkey Kong, savior of the jungles across DK Island!

Link, the one with the Spirit of the Hero, oh!

Fox and Falco will forever take to the stars!

Samus's bounties will always be hers,

Pikachu will rain thunder from the skies!

Yoshi will let those eggs fly! (Fly!)

* * *

Are you, ready,

It's time, here we go!

* * *

Peach, that eternal damsel in distress,

Zelda, who has the blood of the Goddess,

Bowser, mighty king of the Koopa clans,

Ganondorf, ruler of the Gerudo sands!

Marth and Lucina, wielders of the Falchion!

Roy, the one who keeps the Binding Blade!

Ness and Lucas, the mighty psychic kids!

Mewtwo, the first true cloned Pokemon!

Mr. Game & Watch is here as well!

* * *

There are more, so keep the list going on, on, and on!

* * *

We're keeping it going, there's too many to count!

All these heroes are convening right now!

* * *

Daisy, the princess of Sarasa,

Is fighting with Peach…

Dark Samus, that corrupted Phazon creation,

Is also here to end us!

* * *

Get ready, yeah there's more on the way!

Everyone is all here!

All those times, that they've fought together before,

Pale in comparison!

* * *

The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo,

Captain Falcon, champion of F-Zero,

Sheik, that disguised, version of Zelda, is here too!

* * *

Pichu, tiny electric mouse!

Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokemon!

And the other two versions of Link!

One young, one looking like he's from a cartoon!

* * *

Red, the best Pokemon Trainer!

Wolf, the leader of Andross's team!

Lucario, the Aura Pokemon! (Pokemon!)

* * *

Yeah there's more to come!

Did you think we were done?

* * *

Woah~ (It's time to go (Yeah, it's time to go!))

* * *

Solid Snake, the stealthiest man on the planet!

Sonic, who's the fastest thing alive!

They're both here, miraculously thanks to the gods! (Miraculously thanks to the gods!)

* * *

Woah-oh-oh!

* * *

Pit and Dark Pit, the angels who can't fly!

Palutena, mighty goddess of light!

Villager, the mayor of Animal Crossing!

Isabelle, his faithful secretary!

Pac-Man, the original hero!

Mega Man, the super fighting robot!

Robin, the one who is the Avatar!

Corrin, mighty dragon royalty, changer of fates!

* * *

Oh yeah, let's go!

We're almost through, woah!

* * *

Duck Hunt, that crazy mutt and its feathered friend!

Shulk, wielder of the mighty Monado!

The Inklings, squid people who splat others with paint!

Cloud Strife, the SOLDIER who stopped JENOVA!

Rosalina, protector of the cosmos!

Ryu, street fighter turned absolute legend!

Bayonetta, the Umbra witch, slayer of angels!

The Belmonts, best vampire slayers on the planet!

Ridley, leader of Space Pirates, the scourge of the galaxy!

* * *

All of them are here to stay, fighting for you and me!

END


End file.
